JP 2011-201439A (Reference 1) discloses a vehicle radiator apparatus. The vehicle radiator apparatus includes a radiator main body, and a grill shutter unit that adjusts the amount of air flowing toward the radiator main body. The grill shutter unit includes a shutter member configured to open or close a grill opening that is an air intake port, a framework-like frame that supports the shutter member, and a drive device that drives the shutter member.
In addition, there is also a case in which an air guiding plate is installed between the radiator main body and the grill shutter unit to guide air introduced from the grill opening to the radiator main body. The air guiding plate is attached to the bottom surface of the grill shutter unit to support the grill shutter unit.
In the vehicle radiator apparatus known in the related art, the frame of the grill shutter unit is formed in a rectangular framework shape, and the grill opening (the open area of the air intake port) is substantially narrowed by the thickness of the framework. Thus, the cooling performance of the vehicle radiator apparatus may be deteriorated.